Little Lamb
by Magical Shovel
Summary: A drabble. No matter how far she ran and carry the child, the little lamb mirrored her in a way she wished she could not fathom. The little lamb was not her burden. Oh no. Was it not her civil duty to protect her? After all, she promised Marni.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Repo! The Genetic Opera or Silence of the Lambs. They belong to their respected owners. In other words, I make no profit and I'm envious. :c

**A/N: **Not the exact lines from the movie, but close enough. Anyway, I don't mean to be offensive to one's religion, etc. So, don't yell at me. Althought this is rated 'T', the dream is graphic. At least, it is in my eyes. Don't read this if you're easily repulsed. Don't worry. There's not an obscene amount of gore or an overload of swears. It's just... Well, read on and see what I mean. Yes, this is a rather dark drabble. It's open for interpretations. I would love to know what you thought of it.

* * *

_And what did you hear?_

_Lambs._

_They were sceaming._

_I tried to save just one, but he was heavy..._

_So heavy..._

She woke with a start as her heart beat irradicly. Cerulean hues whirred to life. Slim fingers clutched the wrinkled, navy sheets. Her breathing eventually slowed down. Dark locks were a ruffled mess. Yet, something was not quite right. Surgically enhanced orbs warily glanced around the shadow-filled room. Nothing. It was only a nightmare. A small sigh rose from her chest and proceeded to escape her pursed lips.

Perhaps it was in bad taste to watch a pyschological thriller to ease and coax the mind before taking a slumber. In fact, it did the opposite. The lamb had been the child she vowed to protect. The man she once knew was now a grief stricken murderer. By a contract, she was forced to live in a gilded cage and serve a pyschotic family. Was that not a thriller all on its own? Every day felt like a growing nightmare. That particular dream was of no reassurance. It was far more real compared to reality.

A small child, barely five years old, rested within her firm grasp. Fear dilated the girl's pupils. Her legs were moving far too fast for her to keep track of. The scenery was a savage blur. There was an inhuman cry in the background followed by an ear piercing scream. _Keep going. We're almost there. So close... Keep running. For her. For Shilo. For Marni. Don't look back._ It was then that she made a mistake that would cost her dearly. She glimpsed at the youth to see a mirror of herself: a mirror of fear.

Her legs froze. Muscles quivered. The human body was made to go for only so long. Her system began to break down. Knees hit soil. A wave of nausea bubbled from the pit of her stomach. It wasn't over. It couldn't be over. With an exasperated 'No!', the child was plucked out of her arms. She reached out, only to be crudely pushed away. Artificial tears (were they?) rolled down her cheeks. There was blood.

So much blood...

A crimson ocean rolled over the dying field. Frantic was the realization. Nails scraped into the ground, dirt caked as a result. She trembled. Rage. Sorrow. Melancholy. Hatred. The burden was too heavy. Her head lowered in shame as she heaved.

"It was so heavy..."

Was this how Nathan felt?

How he lived?

She could never understand.

The disorienting guilt left her in that same, kneeled position, sickly reminiscent of a prayer. Oh, how she cried. She called out their names. She cursed for not a single person to hear.

The dove mourned.

There was no moon. No stars to paint the wretched sky.

The young lamb stared like any other common youth. The silver blade screeched like a banshee. A firm swipe. More blood. The ground bled.

The lamb screamed.

Fading...

She faded away into the everlasting darkness.

She woke once more with a cold sweat. The same dream plagued her, all through the night. The bruises under her eyes were the hard evidence to account for the truth. Never had she been so weak, so vulnerable. Shaking, she threw off the covers with yet another start. Bare feet padded across the wooden floor. She found herself on the balcony in desperate search of the moon. No stars. Only gray clouds that sailed through the night's sky.

A glance at the ground that was so far away. That was an act of cowardice. There were no more tears. No songs of comort. It was time slike these where music could not ease her weary soul. There was only pain and grief. Before her own departure, there was a task in dire need of completion. The lamb needed a teacher, someone to show her the ways of both integrity and honesty Someone needed to reach out through the darkness.

Could she save the little lamb before it was too late?


End file.
